


施肥

by moleculesrar



Category: Man of Steel (2013), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Clark, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>！氪星人无论任何性别都能怀孕。<br/>而且世界上只剩下了两位氪星人——超人与佐德将军（在MOS的结局时，佐德并没有被克拉克杀死，而是进入了一个黑洞）。两年后他回到了大都会，他知道克拉克的身体中有他需要的中枢宝典，但他没有能力将它提取出来。所以他唯一能做的就是将超人绑走，然后试着对这个同族人‘施肥’，用他最不赞同的却必须那么做的方式。</p><p>If all Kryptonians can get pregnant.And there was only Kal El and General Zod left(A blackhole inhaled Zod before Clark kills him) .Clark got Entral Codex in his body which his father gave it to him. When Zod back to Clark,he doesn't have a right way to make it out from Clark's body .So he kidnaped Clark to his own place.This gonna be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	施肥

**Author's Note:**

> ！Mpreg注意  
> ！Bottom Clark注意  
> ！你知道的，这里不只有一个攻  
> ！Maybe OOC  
> ！这里的Bruce是Ben Affleck版，Lex是Jesse Eisenberg版。但他们都具有漫画性格。
> 
>  

“你应该这么做。”  
“别再做梦，佐德。”  
“你不需要醒来。事实上我在最大程度使你忘记痛苦，以及人类才有的那种情感，他们称之为——屈辱。”  
“这争论没意义。”

克拉克深吸了一口气，他环视四周，惊奇的发现自己曾经来过这。在第一次被佐德带上飞船，他产生过同样的幻觉。那时他们正在听他心中的声音。  
在大都会受到重创，佐德被吸入黑洞后的第二年，他回来了。只不过这次是孤身一人，以一个落魄，却傲慢的姿态同超人一起俯视被蓝色包裹的星球。  
这期间，超人结实了来自哥谭市的蝙蝠侠，以及扎根于他脚下大都会的仇恨煽动者莱克斯·卢瑟。

“这可真够无聊的。”超人的黑眉毛拧在一起，嘴唇也随着不屑而轻微动了动。“我们早已分出胜负。”  
“你多了个新名字，地球的游戏并不让你觉得无聊。‘超人’”  
“地球人不会把用过的招式再用一遍。”  
“试试看，这次你能醒来吗？” 

克拉克居高临下，结实的双臂抱怀，被肌肉填满的深蓝色紧身衣画出强壮的弧线。佐德的视线从他的肩膀上掠过，注意到他的红披风比以往更加鲜艳，正在他的身后随风柔软的摆动。超人的双腿向下自然的垂着，动作流畅而有力，像极了他死去的父亲，那个会揍人的科学家，可是这小子更加强壮。如果不是人类政府阴差阳错，抢先一步弄出个黑洞，他一定会毁掉这个年轻人，然后再用热视线将躲在墙角的几名人类清除，用以祭奠他的氪星。  
现在这地方开始下雨，但巨大的太阳没有消失。雨水顺着超人前额的卷发流下来，他嘴唇紧抿，让液体顺着他高挺的鼻梁和棱角分明的脸流下来。  
他向佐德扬起眉毛，以胜利者的姿态，用过往向佐德发出警告。那张脸凝聚了无辜，传递的信息却是充满自信的“尽快让我醒来，不然我会不客气”。  
他确实毫不客气，佐德想。这正是他激怒所有氪星人的最大原因。 

“卡·艾尔。”佐德的叹息微不可闻。他上前一步，让自己看起来对超人充满愤怒的威胁。“你知道从你身上我永远只要一件东西。”  
超人耐心的听着，他了解佐德的暗示。但他不打算挑明，也不打算回应佐德的需求。  
佐德将双手背到身后，他没穿战甲，但克拉克不能因此判断他放弃了战争。战甲对于氪星人来说，像是可有可无，甚至偶尔它会影响他们的出击速度。  
“把它交给我。我在尝试对同族施以善待，因为我不会继续忍耐愤怒。”  
他向年轻人伸出一只手。  
克拉克摇头，“我不能看你把人类推向覆灭。”

克拉克时刻保持着应有的警惕，所以佐德出击的速度对他来说并不快，但他总没有大都会不时冒出的几个反派那么好搞定。他下意识的接过了佐德几个进攻动作，这种肢体间的碰撞比拼，比起蝙蝠侠的侦探推理，要适合克拉克更多。  
他们相撞，弹开，再次相撞。耳间充满地面石头碎裂的声响。克拉克闻到血味，他的后背左肩膀处被撕开一条长口。这时佐德的一拳击在他的后颈上，他撞击在地面，转身抬起头想要爬起重新加入战斗，但佐德的热视线从他的腹腔向上割去，他吼出痛苦和不甘的叫嚷。 

 

克拉克猛地从梦中醒来。他双眼大睁，想到要使用热视线对付留在梦里的佐德，但他的双眼发射不出任何东西，除了能够流出眼泪。他记不清是几天前，他只知道那是最近才发生的一件事。佐德给他注射了一管蓝色液体，他的双眼就失去了天生的能力。他防备的攥紧双拳，亢奋的像头狮子，企图挣开困住他的铁链。

“你醒了。”  
佐德跟他共同分享了同一块金属躺板。他与梦中没有太大的区别，只是看起来更加苍老。他毫无耐心的捏过克拉克的下巴，仔细的品读他的蓝眼睛。 

“拒绝。一如既往。”  
将军松开了他的下巴，他走到旁边的立式的机器旁，按了按左上方红色的按钮。透明的液体顺着六根粗金属管注入克拉克的双臂和胸腔。 

“佐德。”克拉克动了动嘴唇。实际上他头疼的像是被什么堵住了，他的嘴唇不断地打颤，声音发粘，肌肉向上夸张的绷紧。  
“Shhh……Sleep.”佐德坐回克拉克的身边，他的手掌轻轻盖上克拉克的额头。  
“你不会成功的。”

克拉克喃喃，他已经失去了意识，这次他做了一个关于氪星毁灭的梦。


End file.
